Handcuffs and Whips
by The Nutty One
Summary: Michael didn't know how this had happened. What had all started as an innocent cuddle had ended up with him handcuffed to Shane's bed...blindfolded. PWP! Slash! Michael/Shane/OC Mature! Graphic! ONE-SHOT!


**Just a heads up, I've added an OC in because I couldn't decide who else to throw into the mix haha. Enjoy!**

Handcuffs and Whips

Hearing a faint rustling in the bedroom, Michael once again tested the bonds on his wrists. He didn't know why he'd let Shane talk him into this. It just wasn't right. It had started off with an innocent cuddle (they'd decided to take things a little slower) had ended up with Michael tied to a bed blindfolded. He hadn't heard from Shane for what seemed like hours. Had he just left him here?

"Shane?" Michael called out into the darkness, his breath coming in short pants. "Shane, are you there?" Feeling panic wash throughout him at the thought of being alone and vulnerable, Michael tugged violently on the fluffy handcuffs. Where had Shane even got those from?

Once again he heard hushed voices somewhere in the room. "Shane? Come on, this isn't funny," grumbled Michael, trying not to show his panic.

As if he could sense his lover's distress, Shane stopped his conversation. "Michael, it's ok, I'm here."

Upon hearing Shane's voice, Michael calmed somewhat but his muscles stayed tense. He trusted Shane, didn't he? After all, their relationship was developing steadily since that fateful day in the changing rooms. Most, if not all of their friends had accepted their relationship and those who hadn't… Shane never told Michael the details.

Again the quiet conversation started and Michael strained to hear what was being said. He couldn't hear anything. Rumbling in annoyance, he struggled against the handcuffs. "Come on, Shane!"

"Hey now, someone's impatient aren't they?" Shane said as he broke away from his conversation.

Feeling the bed dip under Shane's weight, Michael squirmed impatiently. "Well I've been here for the last two hours!"

He heard his lover laugh lightly. "Sorry Michael, but you've only been there for ten minutes…" Shane trailed off. Picking up the feather beside the bed, Shane swirled it in his hands while he looked across the room to the other boy. When he nodded, Shane gently waved glided the feather over Michael's abs.

At the surprised touch, Michael flinched but he soon relaxed. His muscles quivered under the light touch of the feather. "Shane? Is that you?"

Shane softly moved the feather around one of Michael's pebbled nipples; earning a groan from the other boy. Bringing his free hand up, he ran his fingers roughly over Michael's waist; teasing the boy beneath him. "Yeah it's me," Shane finally murmured, "I remembered you telling me about that little fantasy of yours… To be handcuffed to a bed and ravaged by two other men… Me and…well, you can guess the rest…" Trailing the feather down Michael's abs towards his thighs, Shane tickled the creamy white flesh there.

Michael moaned quietly as the father continued its sensual dance across his thighs. Heat pooled in his groin and he shifted on the bed as he tried to gain friction. Hearing the handcuffs jingle reminded him who was in charge.

Shane's rough hands ran down his body, joining the feather, while massaging Michael's hips in a caress that would surely leave bruises in the morning. He watched as Michael began to squirm underneath him, if only he could take that blindfold off so he could look into his eyes… But he needed it for the surprise that was sure to come.

"Shane, come on! Please, take the blindfold off!" Michael said as Shane straddled him. This was all too much… Michael could feel his breathing spiking when another set of hands joined Shane's. He was still new to this and he just hoped that Shane wasn't going to take things too far… "Who's that?"

"You should know," Shane chuckled as he sucked the skin at Michael's collar bone. "You're the reason he's here." He licked at the skin, leaving behind an angry red mark. Shane saw the blindfold crinkle slightly and Michael frowned.

"Do you think he's ready to take it off?" The third boy asked; his voice cocky and arrogant.

Shane never answered him; instead he reached forward and gently lifted Michael's head from the pillow beneath him. With steady hands, he untied the knot that had stolen Michael's eyesight. The black silk blindfold fell away easily, revealing confused grey eyes. Shane cocked his head to the side as he watched Michael become accustomed to the dim light around them. He smiled at Shane before he looked over his shoulder. Seeing the other boy, Michael flushed red.

"Sean…" he gasped, his breathing quickening once more.

Sean looked down at the blonde boy that lay spread-eagle on the bed, his wrists handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. His cock was erect and leaking pre-cum, his muscular chest rising slightly with every breath and his body glistened with sweat. Feeling himself harden at the thought of what was to come, Sean continued to rake his eyes down the other boys naked body.

As Sean looked over Michael, Michael was busy undressing Sean with his eyes. Cool blue eyes watched him under short brown hair. His voice was edged with an arrogant tone and demanded that one listen to him.

Beside them, Shane cleared his throat with a sharp cough. Immediately Michael blushed at being caught opening gaping at another man.

"Michael, you said a few months back that you wanted a threesome; to try it was what you said. Well, here you go. Happy Birthday…" Shane murmured as he continued to run the feather up and down Michael's thigh but missing his cock. "We've got you handcuffed and naked, we can do anything to you…and you won't be able to stop us…" As if to punctuate his point, Shane ran the feather down the length of Michael's cock cause him to instinctively buck his hips.

Beside him, Michael watched as Sean reached into his pocket and brought out some lube and a string of beads that Michael had never seen before. "Anal beads," Sean said absentmindedly as he toyed with them. "They bring such pleasure…" he trailed off and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

As Shane continued to tease Michael with the feather, Sean clicked open the lube before smearing some onto his fingers. Groaning at the light touches of the feather, Michael never noticed Sean move forward toward his entrance.

With slick fingers, Sean slid one into Michael. At the intrusion Michael stiffened but soon relaxed. Slowly he got used to the feeling of someone else's fingers inside him. As Sean's finger brushed against his sweet spot, Michael bucked wildly; forcing Shane's mouth to his.

Their tongues battled for dominance but slowly Michael submitted. Shane's tongue roughly intruded Michael's mouth as he bit at his bottom lip. Rough, callous hands roamed Michael's stomach, pinching and nipping every few seconds.

Seeing Michael and Shane locked in passionate kiss had Sean rethinking what he was doing. He needed to speed things up; if they kept it at this pace they would all blow before anything had actually happened. Coating the beads in lube once more, he slowly inserted the first one.

At the feeling of the cool metal, Michael withered beneath Shane and angled his hips to give Sean better access. He needed more, he wanted it badly. But with his arms held captive above his head there was little he could do but wait. How he hated Shane at this moment.

Again Sean pushed the beads further into Michael's greedy entrance. Above him Michael squirmed and gasped in pleasure as the beads repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Beside him Shane grinded his erection into Michael's causing him to buck his hips which in turn, rubbed the beads against his sweat spot.

"We're going to have you begging by the end of tonight…"Sean panted as he reached behind him and grabbed the cock ring. "You two are kinky sods! I didn't expect you to have all this…"

Shane broke away from Michael, leaving him panting for breath. "We don't normally use them. I can have him screaming my name by just pounding him into the mattress. I don't need any help."

"Ah! But these make it more fun…just listen to the way he'll beg…" Sean murmured as he slipped the cock ring onto Michael's leaking member. At the contact, Michael groaned and withered beneath them.

"Please, stop it. Just fuck me…" Michael panted as he tried not to move. Every little move caused those damned beads to move. Why had he even bought them?

"Someone's impatient," Shane repeated as he ran one skilled hand down Michael's stomach. Just wait till you see what we have in store for you." Still straddling Michael's hips, Shane ground his ass against Michael's cock. Earning a low moan from his lover, Shane played with Michael's nipples before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Behind them, Sean reached into the bedside drawer. Pulling open the drawer with a small squeal, he blindly reached for something. When his fingers came across leather, he smirked to himself before he shut the door. He rolled the riding crop between his fingers as he watched the other two grind themselves against each other. With a quick flick of his wrist, he brought the riding crop down on Michael's thigh with a satisfied 'crack!'

Beneath Shane, Michael tensed at the sudden stinging sensation. A mewl of pain escaped his mouth as he wriggled furiously against the restraints. But with every moment the beads brushed against his prostrate sending a wave of pleasure throughout his system. Looking up into Shane's brown eyes, Michael watched in amazement as Shane licked softly at the reddening mark on his thigh. Shane's gelled hair tentatively brushed against his cock, sending another wave of pleasure throughout Michael's body.

Again and again Sean brought the riding crop down on Michael's body in a variety of places. Little red marks were scattered across Michael's body and each time Shane would gently lick at them to ease the stinging.

"I want… I need to cum! Please…" Michael begged as Shane once more ground into him while Sean sucked on the side of his neck. The friction Shane was causing and the sensation of Seans tongue was too much… He needed more…if only he could get them to loosen his hands…

"Sorry, Michael," Sean said as he turned to Shane. Pushing Shane from Michael's hips, he covered Shane's body with his own. He made sure to keep his eyes locked with Michael's clouded grey eyes as he made his way down Shane's body. He made quick work of Shane's shirt, popping the buttons with expert fingers and massaging his toned chest with large hands. He nipped at Shane's shoulder, biting down just enough to break the skin.

Beside them, Michael whined at the thought of someone else's mark on his lover. It turned him on in a strange way to see Shane in such an erotic position with someone but himself.

Sean trailed bloody kisses down Shane's chest, stopping to suck roughly on one pebbled nipple. With one hand, he trailed the riding crop up and down Michael's body; teasing the other boy. When he felt Shane's hands entwine with his hair and push him down, Sean abandoned the riding crop and continued his path down Shane's body.

Beneath him he felt Shane wither as he left a thin trail or blood and saliva down his stomach. Occasionally he nipped at Shane's skin, leaving behind red marks. When he eventually reached what he needed, Sean spread Shane's tanned thighs to give him better access.

Without any warning, he took Shane into his mouth. Deep throating the other boy, he swallowed around him and hollowed his mouth. Above him Shane's hands contracted painfully in his hair, making him still. Again and again Shane bucked his hips as he fucked Sean's mouth.

Next to them Michael rattled the handcuffs loudly. He needed release! If only he could get one damned hand free. Seeing Shane flushed with his head thrown back was sending him insane with lust. The way Sean's cool blue eyes would never stray from Michael's despite having Shane's cock in his mouth. It was going to be too much...

"Please!" Michael whispered into the dim light, the anal beads once again brushing against his sweet spot repeatedly.

"Please what?" Shane managed to gasp as Sean swallowed around him once more. "Tell me what…you want…" he gasped as Sean ran his tongue over his cock.

"Someone…anyone…fuck me…"

With one final suck, Shane came hard in Sean's mouth. Pulling away, Sean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to Michael with a predatory glint in his eyes. His eyes raked over Michael's glistening cock, the cock ring gleaming in the dim light. "Would you like to cum?" Sean asked sweetly, one hand stroking Michael's straining cock.

"Ugh…" Michael moaned, his head thrown back at the pleasure.

"Sorry, we couldn't hear you…" Shane murmured, now recovered from his orgasm. He reached around his lover to toy with the beads, pushing them in and pulling them out. Every time he hit Michael's spot the boy would wither and whimper but wouldn't beg. "We can do this all day…" Shane trailed off suggestively.

Sean looked on as Michael shook his head stubbornly. His cheeks were flushed with pleasure and his eyes were clenched shut. "Look at me," Sean demanded and Michael's eyes snapped open. "The only way you're going to get release is if you beg us."

Michael swallowed thickly as Shane continued to stoke his cock with a firm hand. His fingers circled his slit and toyed with his head, smearing pre-cum across Michael's cock and his hand. But Michael would last as long as he could, he wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of making him beg…

As if Sean could sense this, he ducked down underneath Shane, his mouth finding Michael's entrance. Slowly he pulled the beads from Michael, earning a whimper at the loss. With wet fingers, he teased Michael's entrance. His fingers circled Michael's hole and gently pushed against his opening but he didn't penetrate him. Around him, Michael's thighs quivered and shook and ragged breaths left his parted lips.

In time with Shane's hand job, Sean lapped at Michael's entrance with his tongue. Pushing past the tight ring of muscle had Michael clenching his thighs around Sean's head in an effort to keep him there. Again and again Sean licked around Michael's entrance, the muscles quivering at the touch. If Michael was this tight now, how would it feel when he was buried in him?

Above him, Michael was a whimpering mess. The tingling feeling in his cock was becoming almost unbearable. At every chance he got he tried to impale himself on Seans tongue or thrust up into Shane's hand but whenever he did, they would stop and tease him with gentle caresses.

"Please," Michael panted, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He attempted to think of other things to try and make the pleasure disappear. Anything.

Sean chuckled to himself, causing Goosebumps to rise on Michael's ass. "That's not begging…"

A few seconds past before Michael pleaded again. "Please Shane, Sean, I need more…please…"

Shane's hand stilled on Michael's erect cock to risk a glance at Sean. When Sean shook his head, Shane continued stroking Michael.

"Shane, Sean, please…I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel both of your cocks in me. I want you to make me beg, to make me sore. I need you…please…" Michael whimpered pathetically, his muscles shaking with the need to cum.

Hearing Michael begging, Shane stopped stroking his cock and reached for the discarded lube. Coating his own cock, he handed the lube to Sean who did the same. With slick fingers, Shane lifted Michael's legs up high and placed them in a missionary position. Spreading Michael's legs wide, Shane captured his lips in a searing kiss while Sean prepared himself.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Shane whispered into Michael's ear as he slid the cock ring off. "You don't have to do this if you don't want."

"No, I'm fine. I need this…" Michael gasped as Shane lined up at his entrance.

Moments later, Sean joined them, his cock large and slick. With a tentative glance at Michael, they both pushed into Michael's entrance. Immediately Michael stiffened and whimpered at the pain, his cock wilting slightly. He shook his head against the pain and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.

Sensing his lover's distress, Shane coaxed Michael's eyes open with a small tap on the cheek. Tears glistened in Michael's stormy eyes but he maintained eye contact. "You know I love you, right?" it was the first time Shane had said anything like that and the reaction on Michael's face was adorable. All signs of distress went as Shane captured him in another passionate kiss as he and Sean sunk deeper into Michael.

Slowly Michael relaxed as Shane continued to kiss him and Sean began to stroke his neglected cock. Rocking his hips, he nodded for them to move. In unison Sean and Shane pulled out and slammed back into Michael. Groans came from all three and Michael clenched his ass around their cocks in an answering thrust.

This was better than anything Sean had ever thought of. The feel of Shane's cock rubbing against his and the tight pressure that Michael's ass caused was almost too much. Painfully slow, Shane and Sean pulled out of Michael before pounding into his ass again; both of their cocks hitting his sweet spot.

The handcuffs jingle nosily against the metal headrest but none of the boys paid them any head. As best he could, Michael met their thrusts or clenched his ass around them. There wasn't much he could do when he was chained to a bed. He watched the bite mark on Shane's shoulder ooze blood down his chest, leaving a river of red that contrasted with his pale skin. Small droplets of blood fell onto Michael's chest, causing him to squirm at the sensation. Blood play…Shane and he would have to try it sometime…

Again and again they pounded into Michael, each time they came closer to an orgasmic high. Beneath them Michael grunted at the harsh movements though didn't complain. Two cocks hitting his sweat spot…who would complain?

Minutes later, Shane and Sean came simultaneously, filling Michael's much abused hole with their cum. Feeling them cum cause Michael go over the edge. Their thrusts became erratic as they rode out their orgasms and Michael's ass clenched painfully around them; milking them.

Moments later, Sean and Shane pulled out and collapsed beside Michael in a mass of sticky bodies. Michael's legs flopped back onto the bed and he jingled his wrists impatiently. "Don't you dare think of leaving me like this while you sleep!" he grumbled as he poked Shane in the side with his foot.

Leisurely, Shane unclipped the handcuffs and slowly brought Michael's hands down. Small red marks had been left behind on Michael's wrists and he kissed them softly. "Happy Birthday," he said to Michael, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

"We've got to do that again sometime," Sean gasped from beside the happy couple. "Best thing I've ever done…"


End file.
